


Clouds

by iphise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: And the clouds, they were lazily floating through the sky...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Clouds

Marlene walked leisurely through the festively decorated hall, focusing all her attention on the floors of a long wedding dress, in which one could get tangled up at any moment and lay flat on the floor.

As she approached the altar she raised her radiant gaze to Sirius and smiled happily at him.

— I cannot believe I've managed to make you wear this, — she giggled over the sight of him in a wedding gear and squeezed a little a lush bouquet of white lilies.

Sirius glanced mischievously at his bride, straightened his tight tie and took Marlene's arm.

— Hey, Marlene? Earth to Marlene, — someone waved a hand insistently in front of the girl's eyes and she blinked quickly chasing the vision away.

Sirius and Marlene were laying on the grass while driven by the spring breeze, large fluffy clouds floated slowly over their heads. It all was gone: large room lavishly decorated with lilies, and serious looking Black holding his bride’s hand tightly.

— You know, Sirius, — whispered she looking over an enormously big cloud, — why wouldn't you marry me?

The guy nearby chuckled quietly and slightly raised himself on his elbow looking at his friend. He wanted to burst into laughter and go about how lost she is: ‘Oh Marlene you poor thing! You've completely lost your mind!’ so bad, but he decided not to.

— If the war came off well, I would, — he replied becoming more serious than ever.

McKinnon nodded and looked sadly at her friend who, as if not noticing her gaze, continued his observation of the white clouds.

Back then, they didn’t yet know that after these deceptively friendly clouds another wave of Death Eaters would rush straight from the horizon bringing another battle along. And then the clouds will be leaden-grey and the sky will be colored with blood; and they alone will grieve over the lost lives.


End file.
